Angel and Devil
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Gon is the angel that lives in Celestia but she is a trainee which is the reason why she is always get bullied. But things changed when she met Killua, the demon overlord who lives in Netherworld. What would happen? Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair)


Everyone always knows that angels are holy beings. They live peacefully in Celestia, filled with peace and beautiful place.

But that is truly a lie. For Gon anyways in her Celestia's life at school.

"Look, that trainee is still here"

"Why is she still a trainee? Maybe she got demoted by Seraph?!"

"Are you kidding me? She never got any promotion to begin with"

"Yeah useless. How could she is still allowed to be resided here!?"

"No matter what, she would always become a trainee. How embarrassing for her"

Gon,a girl with raven, green streaks hair and hazel eyes who is an angel trainee right now, can only cover her ears to block all of the insults that are her fellow angels throw at her. It is true that most angel in her class shouldn't be a trainee as they would get higher ranks but for some reasons, Gon is the only one who is a trainee with a small wings. That is why she became a bully target from her classmates.

`Why do they treat me like this?! It's not like I want to be a trainee forever anyway' Gon thought as she tried to hold her tears while walking along the corridor.

"Hey trainee. Come here for a sec"

Gon turned her head to see an archangel coming towards her. Gon can only look at her in puzzlement as why an angel in higher rank wants to talk with her?

"This won't take long anyway. I promise" The archangel said in a sweet voice, too sweet but Gon didn't notice and follow the archangel without knowing what would happen towards her.

They walked and walked until they are in a place that Gon knows too well. The well of one of the entrance towards the netherworld. The Netherworld is the place where demons are resided which angels always said they are the being of evil.

"Why are we here anyway? We are not allowed to be in this place for only seraph and ophanim are allowed here" Gon said and turned to see the archangel smirking at her.

Without any warning, the archangel pushes Gon inside the well. Gon was surprised but managed to grab the wall of the well and look at the archangel.

"Wha? What is the meaning of this!?" Gon exclaims as she tries to climb back but having difficulty to do that.

"You are just a useless trainee. The Seraph would think of you an eyesore so it would be the best if you just be gone as no one wants you here anyway" The archangel said before giving one final push to Gon causing her to fall into the Netherworld.

"N-NOOOOOOOOO" Gon exclaims as she fell but managed to flap her small wings to make her able to land without greater damage.

"Ouch" She groaned after fell in the Netherworld before looking at her surroundings. Immediately, she becomes terrified as she sense a lot of demons around her. She would never get the advantage for combat as she is only a trainee. She felt really hopeless now but realizing her situation, she just run and run, hoping that those demons won't notice her.

Unfortunately, it is hopeless.

"Hey! Get that angel right there!"

Gon can only run and use her wings to fly for a short time. She keeps looking back and sees a huge group of demons chasing her. It is no wonder as it is rare for angel to be in Netherworld, even a trainee. obviously, she would be a target for some demons as well. She tried to run, despite her injury caused by the demons.

`What did I do to deserve this!? Why do I have to keep suffering as a trainee!?' Gon thought and gasp in surprise as she realize that she is now in a dead end.

She turns and takes a step backwards as the demons getting closer towards her. She began to lose hope and close her eyes but surprised to hear the demons exclaims in pain.

She opens her eyes and surprised to see a demon with human looks, which had messy silver hair and sapphire eyes that is currently fighting the group of demons and winning easily. Looking at his strength made Gon realize that he must be a high rank demon for he has six wings in total. Just like in Celestia, wings are the symbol of the strength, the more quantity or the bigger sizes of the wings are the sign of your own status. She began to look at the demon in awe as the silver hair figure coming closer towards her. She had to admit that he is really handsome but shook her head mentally for thinking that it is not the time to think about that kind of thoughts.

"Are you alright!?" The demon asked.

Gon can only nodded in answering. She tried to speak but her throat hurts, as well as the rest of her body. She even began to feel that she is having difficulty to stand and began to fall.

"Oi!" The demon exclaims as he hold her for sdeupport. He sighed while looking at the angel who is now unconscious.

"She nodded to indicate that she is alright but she is definitely not alright" The demon narrowed his eyes before scooped the angel in his arms and fly away.

XXXXXXXXX

Gon softly groaned as she open her eyes half before closing it again, smiling softy for feeling the soft mattress and it is really warm and comfortable causing Gon to enjoy the bed but she began to question in her mind, is her bed really this soft and comfortable and when did she back to the Celestia!? Wasn't she is still in Netherworld!?

Her eyes shot open and she looks at her surroundings. This is definitely is Netherworld but it seems that she is now in castle as everything looks in luxury. She looks at herself and found out that her clothes had been changed and her injury had been treated. As she question who did this to her, the door in front of her has open and the silver hair demon comes in.

"Ah? You finally awake?! That's good" The demon said as he walks closer towards Gon.

Gon definitely scared but calmed down as she remembers that he saved her, she definitely have to thank him.

"Er-uhm. Thank you very much for saving me" Gon said and bow her head in gratitude.

"It's fine. I'm surprised to see an angel here, a trainee even" The demon said.

"You don't think it is odd for an angel to suddenly appear here in Netherworld!?" Gon asked.

"Normally I would find it is a threat as you could be a spy from the Celestia to either analyzing the Netherworld or to assassinate me but, you are just a trainee so you probably just ended in here in mistake" The demon said as he shrug

Gon began to feel dejected at the truth but surprised at the word of assassinate from his mouth. Is this demon a threat to Celestia!?

"Why would anyone from Celestia want to assassinate you anyway? Demons and Angels have never been in contact for more than a thousand of years" Gon asked.

"Well yeah but recently some angels have always said that us demons are being of evil and they need to exterminate us to protect the humans who need the angels protection. Seriously, we even mean no harm towards both the angels and humans. I make sure of that anyway as the overlord" The demon said while sigh.

Gon widened her eyes "Overlord!? You are the OverLord!?" She began to point at him in surprise.

"Ah yeah and I am not surprised considering you are a trainee so it is no wonder that you are not being informed about me. Come to think of it, I haven't introduced myself as well. My name is Killua, the Overlord of this Netherworld" Killua said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Gon swallowed hard, loud enough for Killua to hear it. Gon began to feel nervous as in the presence of the Overlord, known as the strongest and powerful demon in the Netherworld.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt you or anything. So, since I have introduce myself, will you tell me your name?." Killua said as he sits next to Gon.

"Ah, right. My name is Gon and I am an angel trainee" Gon said while she blushes for seeing Killua really close.

"So, how did you end up in Netherworld anyway? It is impossible for the Seraph to send a trainee in Netherworld. It would be like sending you to death" Killua said.

Hearing that makes Gon remember everything and began to burst in tears. Killua went wide eyed and gasped, seeing the angel crying suddenly.

"He- Hey. Why are you crying suddenly? What's wrong!?" Killua panicked as no one in Netherworld ever cry, not even him so he didn't know what to do.

"It's- It's just that… I was pushed inside the well of the entrance towards the Netherworld by an archangel.. because, because I am a trainee and- she said that I would… be an eyesore for the Seraph so she pushed me… because no one wanted me in Celestia" Gon said as she sobs, crying because she can't take it anymore.

Killua went still for few moments before hugging Gon who is now stopped as shock is the only thing she feels.

Slowly, Gon returning the hug and went relax in his embrace. It is weird for an angel like her to feel secure in demon's arms. Few moments later-

"Lord Killua, we have prepared a meal for you and the angel dood" A prinny said as it opens the door.

Killua, who is still hugging Gon, just glared at the prinny who is now trembled in fear.

"Uh, sorry dood. Did I- uh, come at the wrong time, dood?" The prinny said as it slowly backing away in fear.

"Just go away before I finish you off!" Killua roared, still maintain his glare.

"Y-Yes, Lord Killua, dood!" The prinny said before running away and trip, causing it to get exploded.

"Man, I need to ask the other prinnies to clean up that mess" Killua sighed, makes Gon shiver as his breath tickles her ear. They are still hugging each other after all.

"Uh-um. Can you let go of me now?" Gon said with a blushing face.

"Eh? Ah, sorry. That was really rude of me" Killua said as he let go of her.

Somehow Gon is really regretting for asking Killua to let go of her. However, she slowly shook that thought away as she just met him anyway.

"C'mon, let's go to eat. You must be hungry right now, aren't you?" Killua said as he gets up.

"Ah- alright" Gon said as she gets up as well and follow Killua towards the dining room.

On the way, Gon is still at loss to process everything. She didn't know why did Killua save her? as well as being kind towards her despite he is a demon. She is only a trainee after all. Someone who is truly useless and pathetic as every angel say that towards her.

"Are you alright?" Killua asked as he looks back at Gon.

"Um yeah. Sorry, I'm just a bit lost in thoughts" Gon said as she look down a bit.

Killua look at her in silence before shrug, knowing that she won't talk about what's in her mind right now. Maybe someday, he would ask.

The two of them has finally arrived in the dining room. Gon look at the food in awe, seeing how luxury looking the food is and she never had anything like that back in Celestia.

"Is the food towards your liking or too extravagant for you?" Killua asked as he sits

"Ye-yeah. It's more luxurious than what I usually ate in Celestia" Gon said nervously.

"I see. At least just eat before it gets cold" Killua said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Y-yes. Thank you" Gon said before slowly eating the food, thinking how delicious the food is.

After they finish eating, Killua took her outside to stroll around the Netherworld despite her protest.

"Ano, why are we going outside?" Gon said as she trembled, truly scared as every demon set their eyes on her.

"So that you won't be lost. Besides, every demon here acknowledge that I am the Overlord and having you at my side makes them know that you are my property"

"So I'm a property?!" Gon asked in shock.

"Well, pretend to be one. It is so that none of these demons would chase after you when you go outside" Killua said as they walk side by side.

Gon just nodded. Truly thankful that as she look around, those demons seems have interest in her but didn't make any movement to come near her. This made Gon knows that all of these demons are truly scared of Killua since he is the Overlord or the King".

"Do you want something?" Killua asked suddenly, catching Gon off guard.

"Pardon?" Gon asked back, not understand.

"Since we are outside right now, do you want something? I could buy anything you want" Killua said.

"Eh? I- I don't think that I-"

"Don't try to argue. It's pointless" Killua cut her off with a glare which makes Gon gulped and give up.

"I- I guess I want that one" Gon said as she pointing a necklace at a stall which are selling accessories.

Killua look at the direction in where Gon is pointing at "That one? You had quite a good taste" Killua said as he drags Gon and buy the necklace.

"Here, I'll put it on your neck so turn around" Killua said.

"U-uhm, thanks" Gon nodded as she turn around and moving her hair to make it easier for Killua to put on the necklace.

Gon shudder lightly, feeling Killua's fingers brush against her neck as it puts on the necklace around her neck. She had to admit, somehow the feeling is strange but she doesn't dislike it.

"Kay, it's done" Killua said as he retract his hands which makes Gon silently whine in disappointment which surprised her.

"T-thank you" Gon mumbled out as she stare at the necklace.

"It looks good on you" Killua said.

"Eh?" Gon look at Killua.

"The necklace. It looks good on you" Killua said, smiling a bit.

"Thank you" Gon softly mumbled before letting out blush. Thinking Killua looks charming as he smiles even only a tiny bit.

Afterwards, Killua went showing Gon around to make sure that she knows her way in case she would get lost which earned a pout from her. Either way, as night fallen, they are finally going back in the castle.

"Why don't you take a bath? I'm sure you are tried right now" Killua said.

"Really? I guess I want to have one now" Gon said, smiling a bit.

"Sure, just call the prinnies if you want something. I have to do my work now so enjoy your bath" Killua said before he leaves.

"A-ah, thank you" Gon said as she bowed her head and watching Killua leave as he wave his hand.

As Gon having her bath time now, she is still puzzled as why Killua is really kind and even taking care of her.

"Everyone always says that demons are evil and angels are good but for me, it is the opposite" Gon softly mumbled.

Her mind is now occupied by Killua. She thinks about how kind he is by saving her. When he hug her to make her feel better, when he buys her a necklace which she is still wearing now and when Killua is smiling a bit at her.

Wonder how he would look like when he shows his genuine smile.

Suddenly she felt hot all over and before she realizes it, she had lost consciousness.

When she wakes up, she finds herself waking up in the same room she first awake with.

And obviously Killua comes inside the moment her eyes are darted towards the door. Déjà vu.

"You are awake? Seriously, I can't believe you passed out in the bath. How lucky that the prinnies notice or it would be worse" Killua said with a sigh.

Gon pouted and blushed in embarrassment. If she finds a hole, she would want to crawl inside the hole and remains there. Seriously, where is a hole when you need one?

"It's alright. I know there are a lot of things that you are currently struggled with. If you need some advice or someone to listen to your problem, I won't mind" Killua asked as he sits on bed.

Gon just went quiet for a while before slowly tears are coming out from her eyes, she went sobbing for a minute before she cries as she screams making Killua rub her shoulder as if trying to comfort her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few weeks have passed and Gon felt really happy. For her, life in Netherworld is much better than life in Celestia. She had been closer towards Killua and she even made some friends with the demons in the castle. She had been so comfortable to the point she had no intention of going back to Celestia.

However, Gon could feel that Killua seems to distance himself lately from her. She thought it was weird but after confirming it, she began to think that maybe Killua didn't want her to be here in the first place.

She never thought that she was right.

It started by Killua taking her outside, although in more correct terms, he's dragging her before carrying her bridal style and flying. Despite his action made her embarrassed and pleasing her inside, she can't help but asked.

"Killua? Where are you taking me!?" Gon asked.

Killua look at Gon for a moment before looking back towards the sky "You will know"

Gon just confused. After few moments of flying, she began to recognize the scenery. It is now the area of Celestia.

"Killua!? What is the meaning of this!?" Gon asked as she widened her eyes in shock. Did Killua just brought her back to Celestia? She didn't want to believe it but Killua is definitely taking her there.

Killua didn't answer, he just fly faster before finally stopping in front of the gate of Celestia.

"There" Killua said before dropping her not too gently. Luckily the distance between her and clouds are quite close but it's still hurt though,

"Ouch" Gon groaned before looking at Killua in surprise, who is now looking at her with a cold look.

"Ki- Killua?" Gon's eyes started to tear up. She didn't know why suddenly Killua brought her back to Celestia when she is not happy there and she knew that Killua knows it.

"This is where you belong. Goodbye!" Killua said as he looks at Gon the last time before he flies away, leaving Gon who just look at him with unbelievable look.

`Why!? Why!?' Gon thought as tears finally fall. She just stays still and cried, feels like this is too much for her.

As Killua goes flying away towards the Netherworld from Celestia, tears had fall from his eyes as well and blown away by the wind. He mumbles words that unable to reach Gon's ear.

"Goodbye, my angel"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gon didn't know how long she had cried or sobbed. She kept crying and crying until the sound of the gate opened causing her to look behind and surprised.

The Seraph was standing there, along with the other high rank angels.

"S- Seraph" Gon stuttered for usually, an angel with a low rank like her was not allowed to see nor be seen by the Seraph directly.

"Gon, right? You have finally returned. Let us go inside, we have a celebration in your return" Seraph said before mentioning Gon to come inside.

Gon just reluctantly agreed since Seraph was the one who asked her and Killua no longer wanted her. All along the way, she is just hung her head low as her depressed state slowly eating her alive.

"Are you alright? Is something the matter?" The Seraph asked.

"Eh? I-I'm fine. Just a bit shocked that I am still welcomed in Celestia" Gon said.

The Seraph smiled "I was surprised as well, hearing that a trainee like you had been sent towards the Netherworld. Anyway, it is very good that you managed to survive and managed to come back safely. Besides, as an angel, your place is here. Either way, there is no need to worry, the one who has send you to the Netherworld has been punished"

"Wha- S-Seraph! There is no need to go that far!" Gon said in panics.

"My, You are really kind, Gon. You got sent towards the Netherworld and something terrible could have happened towards you and you are not even hold any grudge. You have a very big heart" The Seraph said with a gentle smile.

"I –I don't think so" Gon said before looking down, shes had been thankful for being sent towards Netherworld because she could meet Killua ever since she had been in Netherworld but right now, maybe she did regret for ever been arrived and lived in the Netherworld.

"For that, I think you deserve something. Something that you should always have" The Seraph said as he wave his hand.

"Eh!?" Gon look at the warm, bright lights that are suddenly enveloping her. It feels warm and tingly around her wings, she look back and surprised to see her wings had grown.

"Congratulations. You are now an Archangel" The Seraph said.

"R- Really?" Gon said in surprise, she never thought that she has finally been promoted. It has always been her dream for being promoted from a trainee but somehow, she is not happy as she thought she should be.

"Let us go now, the celebration won't start without you" The Seraph said before walks away and mentioning Gon to follow him which makes Gon does so but with a heavy heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gon.. Gon"

"Eh?" Gon went surprised before blushed in embarrassment for getting caught in not paying attention towards the Seraph. Right now, the Seraph gave her a special lecture during her absence when she was in Netherworld.

"Is there something in your mind? You can tell me anything" The Seraph said, gently.

Hearing that words made Gon remembered her life in Netherworld and in Celestia. Despite she had been promoted, angels started to whisper that she had been making a deal with the demon and she had become a demon's ally. It really was painful but the most painful is when Killua had brought her back. She almost cried again from remembering that.

"Seraph, I'm really confused right now" Gon said which caught the Seraph in surprise.

"Why? What has been troubling your mind?" The Seraph said as he sit next to Gon.

"I want to know that why you didn't ask me anything about my return" Gon said.

"What do you mean?" The Seraph asked.

"Don't you think that it is suspicious for a trainee like me back then, able to make it back alive, let alone back to Celesita without help? Don't you find this suspicious at all!? And how do you know about my return!? Most angels would know that a trainee would have an extremely slim chance on getting back to Celestia" Gon said, unknowingly raising her voice.

The Seraph look shocked for a moment before return back into a gentle look "I see. So you didn't know"

Now it was Gon's turn to be surprised "Know what?"

The Seraph look at Gon seriously "Unfortunately I have to apologize to you, back then, I didn't know that you as trainee get send to the Netherworld and even your return. Actually I knew it all from an outsider just few days ago"

"An outsider? Who?" Gon asked.

The Seraph went silent for a moment before he spoke "A demon, who is an Overlord, goes by the name of Killua Zaoldyeck"

Gon gasped loudly hearing that. Killua came to the Celestia? He would have been branded as a threat immediately. After all, a demon is forbidden to come inside the Celesita. If one was found, it would be executed immediately without any notice.

"But- why!?" Gon said, still in shock.

"All I could say was, he cares a lot about you" The Seraph said with a smile.

"W-what!? Gon exclaims in shock and embarrassment.

The Seraph just chuckle, he seems to be enjoying the reaction.

"He should be. After all, even though he is an Overlord. He still persistent on making his way here in my sanctuary and shouts all of so many things for all angels and me to hear. He makes quite a commotion" The Seraph said.

"W- What did he says? What happened?" Gon asked in panics.

"Well- It goes on like this" The Seraph said.

XXX Flashback XXX

"SERAPH! DANGER! You have to run away!"

The Seraph look in puzzlement as one of the angel guards come inside in a hurry. Before he could ask something, a loud explosion was heard outside along with other commotion.

"A DEMON! A DEMON WITH OVERLORD TITLE HAS COME TO TAKE AWAY THE CELESTIA!"

The Seraph calmly walks outside towards the balcony only to find Killua had been battling against the angels. All the angels are terrified, seeing that the angel's soldiers are taken down easily.

"Damn it!" Killua cursed as he tries to firing another attack towards the angels.

"Halt" The Seraph said in soft but strong voice.

That voice successfully made Killua stop whatever he is about to do.

"So, you must be the Seraph" Killua said as he flies closer towards him.

"Demon! We won't let you near-"

"It's fine" The Seraph said towards the angel guard as he walks until he and the demon are now face to face.

"Hmph. How relaxing and calm are you" Killua said with narrowed eyes.

"It's extremely rare for you, Overlord Killua for coming to this Celestia. Even more, I knew that you had no evil intention for coming here" The Seraph said.

"You think? I might have the intention on taking over the Celestia" Killua said.

Seraph only smiled "I don't think so. Your heart has no evil intentions after all"

Killua narrowed his eyes "How do you know about that!?"

The Seraph who is still smiled, spoke in clear voice and pointed at Killua's right shoulder "That is my proof"

Immediately, Killua looked at his own shoulder and found a chain with a stone that are dangled around his shoulder that being thrown at him by one of the angels but it didn't do anything for him so he just leave it alone.

"You mean this? It didn't do anything so I just leave it alone. What are these?" Killua said as he takes the stone along with the chain in ease.

All the angels except the Seraph gasped. Killua just looked at them with puzzled looks while The Seraph just still smiling.

"That stone is a holy stone. It is able to take demon down easily because of the holy power punish the wicked heart inside. The reason that the stone didn't use its power means that your heart is not wicked" The Seraph said.

Silence…

"Wait a minute, so just because of this. You found me as someone who is not a threat?" Killua said as he clutched the chain and the stone tighter.

"Exactly" The Seraph said in a relax way.

"Fine! I want to talk, only the two of us" Killua said as he toss the chain and the stone to the nearest angel.

"Of course. Please follow me" was all The Seraph said as he walks away.

"How could he be so calm and relaxing like that!?" All the angels said in shocked expression.

Either way, right now Killua and The Seraph are sitting across each other.

"So, what do you want? To the point coming into Celestia all by yourself" The Seraph asked.

"I want to protest" Killua said blankly.

The Seraph look at Killua in puzzled looks "Protest? Protest about what?"

"About the angel named Gon being abandoned to the Netherworld just because she is only a trainee" Killua hissed and glared as he said it.

"What? Angel trainee in Netherworld!?" The Seraph gasped in shock.

"Hn. I should have known that you are not aware of this. That is why I come to meet you personally" Killua said with narrowed eyes.

"I, never thought that kind of thing could happen. Is the angel alright!?" The Seraph asked with worries clearly hinted in his voice.

"She's fine. Currently she is resided in my castle, I already order every of my servant to protect her and never harm her" Killua said.

"I see. That's good to hear" The Seraph breathes in relief.

"There is something I would like to ask you" Killua asked.

"What is it?" The Seraph asked back in confusion.

"Why would Gon still remained as angel trainee. She is supposed to be graduated from a trainee already" Killua asked with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"I know" The Seraph said with a sigh. "But we received news that she didn't do her duties at all. Angels got their rank from points they are getting by performing their duties correctly. So basically, her points is not even close to reach the rank up"

"That is definitely bullshit. She must have been tricked or being set up for the loss of the point since she had always been bullied. Either way, once I bring that angel back here, she should have got her rank up" Killua said as he stands up and leave.

"Wait"

At those words, Killua halted and look back, seeing the Seraph look at him gently.

"Why are you so care and protective on this angel? Why would you want to return her back in Celestia? It's even a surprise for you to come all the way here only for that" The Seraph asked.

Killua sighed as he looks at the Seraph "Because it would be a great loss if you lose that angel. She is extremely pure and she shouldn't be in Netherworld for it would have just taint her besides, Celestia is originally her place and she would be happier here"

"She is way too good in Netherworld. If she stays longer, I would just end up hurting her and taint her" Killua said as he is now averting his eyes from the Seraph.

"And why would you say so?" The Seraph asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because" Killua trailed off "I have fallen in love with that angel"

Not giving the Seraph any chance to talk, Killua flies off the Celestia and goes back to the Netherworld.

XXX End of Flashbacks XXX

"He- said that?" Gon said in shock, unable to believe that Killua love her.

"He did. He truly loves you, to the point he not only admits it but care about your being" The Seraph said.

"I-" Gon goes silent, unable to say anything else.

"Are you feeling the same he feels?" The Seraph asked.

"What?" Gon gasped in shock.

"Do you love him?" The Seraph asked.

Gon is now shocked to silence. Did she love Killua? She knows that she always think of Killua as a good friend. But as her thoughts goes further when he saves her, buying her the necklace that she is still wearing right now and always takes care and protects her.

She does, she loves Killua.

Even though he is a demon and she is an angel, that doesn't matter.

Killua loves her and that thought makes her happy.

She wants to go back, she wants to see Killua now.

"You expression shows that you do feel the same and you want to see him" The Seraph said in gentle voice.

Gon can only jolt in surprise, she is now a bit frightened that the Seraph might punish her for loving a demon.

"Why not see him. He must be lonely without you" The Seraph said with a smile.

Gon can only blink in surprise. "Y- you're not angry?"

The Seraph smiled "Not at all. Demons is no different from human nor Angels. Demons know how to love too and Killua is the perfect example for that"

"So, I can go back to the Netherworld?" Gon asked.

"Yes, just be careful and try to visit Celestia often alright? You are always welcome here" The Seraph said.

Gon smiled and hug the Seraph in gratitude. Her heart is now beating with happiness, she can't wait to see Killua again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently Killua is inside his room, feeling really bored and can only sigh as he keep remember about Gon. He knows he had made a right choice but it's still hurts.

"KIllua~"

"Damn, I might need to sleep to clear my mind. Her chime-like voice is now ringing in my mind" Killua said.

"Killluuaaaaa~"

"Wait, I didn't hearing things. Didn't I?" Killua mumble to himself, as he is about to check where the sound is coming from.

"Killu-aaahhhhh~"

"Uff!" Killua groaned as a weight suddenly launch itself towards him, causing him to luckily tumbling on the bed. He was about to get angry but goes into silence, looking at the angel who is now an archangel then currently are on top of him and that angel is none other than Gon.

"What the- Gon?" Killua exclaims in surprise, not knowing why the angel he had sent back to Celestia, coming back to Netherworld.

"Killua! I love you! I love you" Gon exclaims as she hugs him and buries herself on his chest.

Killua can only get stiff and silent hearing her sudden confession.

"Ki- killua?" Gon asked as she wave her hand in front of his face.

"Do you hate me?" Gon asked again.

That did it.

"Wait, what? No! I'm surprised as in why are you are here cause I'm sure that I already send you back to Celestia" Killua exclaims in surprise.

"Because I love you! I told you already" Gon exclaims then pouted.

Killua blushed and went speechless which makes Gon's smile getting wider. She thought that Killua look kind of cute with that blush.

"Stupid" Killua mumbled out softly.

"What?" Gon tilt her head, not hearing what Killua just said.

"You are stupid! You could have just gone back to Celestia and you even got promoted already! Yet, you are coming back!?" Killua yelled.

Gon taken aback by surprise, really think that maybe Killua didn't want her here. Before she could do anything or even say something, Killua had hugged her, causing her to let out a squeak in surprise.

"Damn it! You could have gone! Now, I don't want you to leave, or even, I won't allow it" Killua exclaims angrily and hug her tighter with his hand trembling.

Gon never thought that Killua would be so possessive. But right now, she didn't care that Killua hug her so tight that it hurts a bit. Instead, she hugs him back, blushing a bit.

"To answer your bold confession just now" Killua whisper in her ear.

"Eh?" Gon blushed, feeling Killua's breath against her ear.

"I love you too" Killua said with a smile before kissing Gon's forehead, making her blush deepen red but smiles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Few hundreds of years later.

"Ngh" Killua groaned as he currently signing some paperwork's in the backyard. He is really tired now, as he is now no longer six winged demon but eight winged now and he got more work to do as his increase in rank. He groans at the fact he has to finish all of the work and he is really busy.

A small yet loud footstep is heard from the hallway.

"Hey! No running in the hallway" Killua exclaims as he sees his son running from outside.

"Sorry Daddy" a boy with short, messy silver hair and sapphire eyes as little angel with demon blood answer meekly as he scratch his head.

"Be careful next time, Noar" Killua said with a sigh.

"Okay Daddy" Noar said before he leaves, walking this time.

Killua lets out a smile before continuing to sign the rest of the paperwork's. But it seems that have to wait for a while as another loud footsteps coming towards him.

"Papa! Reila has taken my toys!"

"No I didn't! You liar!"

"Hey, you are a demon so you are a liar!"

"I'm not a liar!"

"You are!"

"Am not"

"Alright! What's going on here?" Killua finally snaps and look at both of his twin daughter that is currently fighting.

"Ruila said I took her toys" Reila, the girl with short silver hair and caramel eyes said, a full blood demon.

"Because you are!" Ruila, the girl with long raven hair with green streaks and sapphire eyes exclaims, a full blood angel.

Killua massage the temple of his head with irritation sigh. He barely had free time and his children had to pick that time to annoy him. He could feel headache right now and it is going stronger.

"All right both of you. Stop bothering your father now"

A gentle yet strong voice is heard, causing all of them turn to see Gon who is now an angel with six wings. Despite she had been so long in the Netherworld, it is as if the angel didn't have any sin covered in her. She looks as holy or rather much holier despite the environment she grew. According to Killua anyway.

"But Mama. My toy is gone and it is my favorite" Ruila said.

"I most definitely didn't steal it" Reila said with a huff.

Gon smiled and bend down towards both of her daughter level. "Ruila, your toy are currently being cleaned right now. Noar brought it to me because it looks dirty, you can take it later when it's dry and clean, alright?"

"Really?" Ruila said, surprised.

"Really. I want to tell you but you are not in your room so I have been looking for you. Now, apologize to your sister for accusing her, alright?" Gon said.

"M'kay" Ruila said. "Sorry for accusing you Reila"

"Well it's fine. Let's just play together to forget this alright?" Reila said.

Ruila beamed "Sure"

The twin's runs off, leaving both of their parents all by themselves.

"They are handful, aren't they?" Killua said with a smirk.

"Don't be like that. They are our children" Gon said as she stands up.

"I know. You know that I wouldn't trade them for anything" Killua said with a chuckle.

"You know, I thought you are busy with works. But I'm surprised that you are not doing any work right now" Gon said as she tilt her head.

"Give me a break. At least I want to take a rest for a while and by the way, how's the trip from heaven yesterday?" Killua asked.

"Some angels do still staying away from me but the Seraph had treated me kindly as always. Either way, I brought souvenirs as well" Gon said with a smile.

"Who knew you could get souvenirs in Celestia" Killua said with a swetdrops.

"Well, since you are taking a break. Let's have some tea together" Gon smiles and flies off.

Killua smiles as well before flying and follows Gon.

The Angel and the Devil are now always being seeing living together happily ever after.


End file.
